


kiss me

by sunsetblurs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, M/M, Oblivious Doyoung, Pining, Slow Burn, but not too much of it, confused doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblurs/pseuds/sunsetblurs
Summary: It took Doyoung way too long to realize that he doesn't hate Jaehyun, that he's never hated him in the first place; he's just never liked anyone as much as he likes Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna feed me and my cat, you can send me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/sunsetblurs) or two, i would be forever grateful <3

Doyoung wasn’t one to hate people. Sure, there have been people he was irritated with here and there, but no one he would actually hate.

That was until he met Jaehyun.

Something about Jaehyun just made Doyoung feel things he’s never felt before and somehow the feelings only grew stronger each time Doyoung had the _misfortune_ of talking to Jaehyun.

…

The first time wasn’t that bad; or at least it didn’t seem that bad now that Doyoung had all the other times to compare it to. Jaehyun was drunk the first time they met as well, so Doyoung was willing to cut him some slack then.

“Hey, pretty,” the man said back then. They were in a bar so Doyoung wasn’t that surprised by someone hitting on him. It didn’t happen too often that he’d get attention from another man, but he certainly wouldn’t complain about it; Doyoung believes in equal opportunities for everyone.

The problem was that while Doyoung appreciated the attention, he wasn’t at the bar to find someone to bring home. He was in a relationship back then and while he was there for a few drinks to distract himself from the fact that the relationship wasn’t going _that_ well and he was slowly realizing that he’s not actually as in love as he thought he was, he definitely wouldn’t try to solve the issue by cheating.

“Hey,” Doyoung answered. He didn’t mention the fact that the man called him pretty and he figured that he’ll only say something if the attitude doesn’t change, but Doyoung didn’t want to start acting offended because of one _pretty_ comment.

“What do I get you?” the man asked, pointing to the impressive selection of alcohol this bar offered (that’s why it was one of Doyoung’s favorites).

“You can get me Whiskey Sour but only if you’re okay with this not leading anywhere,” Doyoung replied, deciding that this was a good opportunity to let the other know that he’s not here to look for a hook up.

The man simply nodded and ordered the drink before sitting on the barstool next to Doyoung’s. “Not your type?” he asked, obviously referring to himself. The man seemed intrigued, maybe even slightly amused, which made Doyoung think that he probably wasn’t used to getting rejected. It wasn’t that surprising really; Doyoung could easily imagine himself leaving with him if the situation was different.

The man carried himself confidently and his body proportions looked heavenly even just from the little Doyoung could see in the dim light of the bar. His face was also very pleasant to look at; he seemed perfect appearance wise really.

“Whether you’re my type or not is irrelevant, I’m taken,” Doyoung explained before taking a sip of his drink. He noticed the slight raise of the man’s lips and while Doyoung didn’t like that he seemed to be taking what Doyoung said as a challenge, he wouldn’t comment on it unless it got out of hand.

“The bar isn’t usually the place taken people spend their time _alone_ ,” the man noted. There seemed to be no real bite to what he was saying, he just sounded curious and so Doyoung didn’t mind answering.

“Drinking by myself at home doesn’t have the right atmosphere, that’s all there is to it,” Doyoung smiled, making sure to once again reiterate that he wasn’t here _alone_ with the intention to leave with _someone_.

“I’m Jaehyun,” the man introduced himself, stretching his arm out. Doyoung did the same to shake it and introduced himself as well. “Your partner isn’t a fan of drinking?” once again the man — Jaehyun — just sounded curious and Doyoung decided that as long as that’s the tone Jaehyun goes with, he’s okay with answering.

“We’re just arguing quite a bit these days, so I needed to take my mind off of it,” Jaehyun then just hummed, seemingly emphasizing with Doyoung.

“Why are you fighting?” usually, Doyoung would be more careful about talking to strangers, but this was the bar; people always have a lot to share here because they don’t expect to ever meet the people they talk to here anywhere _but here_.

“Just the usual things; like how I’m not into the idea of marriage while my partner is,” Doyoung chuckled. He knew that the issue is quite serious, they wouldn’t be arguing about it this often if it weren’t, but he was just amused by himself sharing the details of his relationship with someone he’ll most probably never see again.

“Seems stressful,” Jaehyun said. He very obviously wasn’t one for relationships, so it didn't surprise Doyoung too much when he revealed that he’s never actually been in a relationship later on that evening.

They continued drinking, but talked so much in between the sips that they didn’t get to the point where they would be too drunk to know what they’re doing.

“I want to kiss you,” Jaehyun said and Doyoung quickly moved away. They weren’t inappropriately close, but he still wanted to make sure that there’s enough space between them just in case Jaehyun tries something.

“Jaehyun I said that this won’t lead anywhere before you got me the first drink, don’t act stupid,” Doyoung made sure not to make his voice sound too mean. He understood that Jaehyun came to the bar to have fun, but Doyoung made it very clear that he’s not here for the same reason.

“Would a kiss be that bad?” Jaehyun questioned, not yet noticing that Doyoung is slowly but surely getting mad at him.

“I am in a relationship,” Doyoung simply stated. “I get that the setting of a bar might give off certain atmosphere but I am not here to cheat,” he said. Doyoung was honestly ready to leave if Jaehyun didn’t stop whatever he was trying to do. He’s been here long enough anyway.

Jaehyun then grabbed his arm and made Doyoung look at him. “Just one kiss, please,” a part of Doyoung felt bad for Jaehyun since he clearly thought he’d be able to shift Doyoung’s moral compass within the few drinks they shared, but the bigger part of Doyoung was just mad.

He easily got out of Jaehyun’s grip (the man wasn’t being aggressive, so he wasn’t holding Doyoung forcefully) and put his coat on while Jaehyun just watched, not making any attempt to apologize. “Goodnight, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said before putting at least some money on the counter (he didn’t want Jaehyun to pay for everything even though he offered) and left.

…

Doyoung was good at forgetting all about Jaehyun the very next morning, and even though he ended up being single just three days after the night at the bar, Doyoung never once went back to think about whether he should’ve kissed Jaehyun that night or not — he knew he made the right decision.

“I’m sorry, Doyoung,” Taeyong, his best friend, tried to comfort him when he came over after the break up. It wasn’t necessarily unexpected, Doyoung had been kind of waiting for it to end for a while now, but that didn’t mean it didn't hurt. You don’t just get over a relationship that lasted for over a year without hurting at least a little bit.

Taeyong probably wasn’t surprised either, that’s why he didn’t ask about the reasons; he’s heard all about their arguments and the cause for them, so the reason was pretty obvious to him.

“Can we get drunk and talk about your weird hook up stories?” Doyoung laughed awkwardly. He wasn’t one to bottle things up and never talk about his feelings, but the pain was too fresh to talk about it — he needed a distraction.

Taeyong knew that about his friend, so he wouldn’t push him into talking when he didn’t feel like it, so he simply nodded and went to get them something to drink.

Unlike Doyoung, Taeyong wasn’t that into the idea of a relationship, so he always had a lot of stories to share when it came to the people he’s hooked up with, and Taeyong’s personality made everything sound twice as entertaining than it probably was, that’s why Doyoung always asked for the stories when he needed a distraction.

“Actually, few days back,” Taeyong started talking after they had their first sips. “I went to _Starlight_ and met this one dude. All broad shoulders and confidence just straight up oozing from his aura,” Doyoung chuckled. The story barely started and Taeyong was already making it sound way more dramatic than it probably was.

“And you know me, that’s exactly the type of person I like reducing to little whines and moans,” despite his gentle personality, Taeyong was everything but gentle in bed and Doyoung got to experience that first hand back in their first year of uni, so he wasn’t shocked in any way to hear Taeyong say that; if something, Doyoung would be surprised if he didn’t say something like that.

“He introduces himself as Jaehyun, so I shake his hand and all,” Doyoung froze for a little bit when he heard the name. It’s not like he was that shocked that Jaehyun was in the same bar they met at, but just at the prospect of Jaehyun ending up having sex with his best friend. “Do you know who I’m talking about?” Taeyong asked upon noticing the look on Doyoung’s face.

“Pretty sure I met him there few days back, he was trying to get with me,” Doyoung said, thinking back to that evening.

“Wait so it was you he was complaining about?” Taeyong laughed, shaking his head. Doyoung couldn’t really laugh with him since he had no idea what happened, but he was excited to find out since it sounded entertaining.

“He was pretty drunk already; not like completely out of it, but still, and he started talking about _this dude_ who rejected him because he wasn’t single and god Doyoung, he was whining like a little bitch, I don’t think he’s ever been rejected before,” Doyoung chuckled then because it sounded exactly how he would imagine Jaehyun to act.

“How did you get him to stop talking about it?” Doyoung questioned.

“I have my ways,” Taeyong winked, clearly saying that what he did was take Jaehyun home.

…

Once again Doyoung thought that that would be all he would hear of Jaehyun, and he really didn’t mind. He’d become just a fun memory him and his best friend would share — or at least that was the original plan.

“One— Jaehyun,” Doyoung said, noticing who was going to be taking his order. Doyoung rarely went to any cafés since he preferred to make coffee at home because it was much cheaper that way, but on this particular morning, he was running late to a meeting, so he couldn’t make his coffee. “One iced americano, extra shot and almond milk,” he told Jaehyun, who just nodded and charged him for the coffee.

It was odd, Doyoung thought, the contrast between the Jaehyun him, and then also Taeyong, met at the bar, and the Jaehyun Doyoung saw in front of him; he seemed almost shy in a way while simultaneously exuding the same confidence Doyoung remembered him possessing. However, he was running late and he didn’t let himself think about it too much, so he grabbed his receipt and his coffee before leaving the café.

It was only when Doyoung drank a half of his coffee when he noticed the marker on the now see-through part of the cup. It was a phone number with a tiny note saying _I still want to kiss u_ in an obviously rushed handwriting. Doyoung wasn’t particularly keen on the idea to use the number, but he saved it to his phone anyway — just in case.

…

The next time Doyoung found himself at _Starlight_ , he had Taeyong by his side drinking with him. He’s told his friend about meeting Jaehyun again and all they really did was laugh and move on from the topic; there wasn’t that much to say anyway.

They hadn’t been there for too long before someone else joined them, taking the barstool next to Doyoung. “You never texted me,” Jaehyun said, almost whining. It was odd just how fixated he was on Doyoung, but going with the story that Doyoung was his first rejection, it made sense.

“Didn’t really have a reason to, Jaehyun,” Doyoung answered. “I believe you’ve met Taeyong already,” he then said, moving a little so that Jaehyun could clearly see the person sitting next to him.

Taeyong was just watching them with clear amusement all over his face. “How have you been, Jaehyun?” he asked politely.

“If he’s the person you’re dating, I think you should know that he cheated on you,” Jaehyun said, ignoring Taeyong’s question completely. Doyoung didn’t really understand his motives and Jaehyun’s behavior was quickly becoming irritating rather than amusing to him.

“He’s not but thank you the concern,” Doyoung said with a fake smile, purposely leaving out the fact that he’s not dating anyone anymore — hasn’t been dating anyone for almost a month now. “Now if you’re just going to be acting like an asshole, I’d appreciate it if you left us alone,” Doyoung wasn’t trying to hide the hostility in his voice.

“What are you so pissy for? Argued with your partner again?” Jaehyun teased with an over-exaggerated pout on his lips. It was clear that he was just trying to rile Doyoung up, but it wasn’t working the way Jaehyun was used to.

“That’s literally none of your business, all you need to know is that I don’t want you, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said. He felt like maybe he was being a bit too harsh (Taeyong’s kick to his shin only reinforcing the idea), but he was growing tired of Jaehyun’s relentlessness.

Jaehyun didn’t say anything after that and simply moved from the barstool next to Doyoung to the one next to Taeyong and started talking to him. Taeyong still seemed very amused by the whole exchange and Doyoung figured that he wouldn’t mind if he were left alone with Jaehyun; Doyoung just didn’t feel like being there anymore.

Doyoung leaving the bar that night turned out to be a huge miscalculation on his part.

Taeyong and Jaehyun ended up talking for hours, exchanging numbers, and very quickly becoming close friends. Doyoung had no issues with that of course, he wouldn’t tell his friend who he can and cannot hang out with, but the problem arose when Taeyong took it upon himself to fix Doyoung and Jaehyun’s relationship.

More and more often Taeyong managed to trick Doyoung into hanging out with him and Jaehyun, and more often than not it ended with Jaehyun getting way too brave, Doyoung getting way too angry and Taeyong being very entertained.

“Not you again,” Doyoung breathed out when Jaehyun opened the door of Taeyong’s apartment. He would turn around and leave but the truth was that he got so used to this arrangement that he didn’t even have it in himself to avoid it at that point. Hanging out with Jaehyun just became a part of his life.

“You would’ve missed me if I wasn’t here, no need to lie,” Jaehyun teased. Doyoung was pretty good at not giving Jaehyun the attention he wanted, but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from acting like he had it all. He probably did, Doyoung was just too stubborn to see how attached to Jaehyun he was at this point.

Doyoung spent his days convincing everyone that he hates Jaehyun, but the only person who believed him was Doyoung himself, because everyone else noticed the little smiles after Doyoung finished complaining about how annoying Jaehyun is. Everyone (Taeyong) saw the disappointment behind his badly acted out cheers when he was told that Jaehyun wouldn’t hang out with them. Everyone knew that Doyoung liked Jaehyun just as much as Jaehyun liked him.

Everyone except Doyoung.

…

“Doyoung c’mon, why are you being so stubborn?” Taeyong whined when the topic of Jaehyun was being brought up once again. He found it all very entertaining at first, but it’s been actual months since they first met, and Doyoung still seemed to be very much dead set on convincing everyone that he hated Jaehyun.

“You’re the one being stubborn,” Doyoung argued back. “I’ve told you so many times that I hate him but you’re still on your weird agenda,” he was struggling to come up with arguments at this point and it frustrated him a lot, because Taeyong always seemed to have new reasons as to why Doyoung is lying.

“Okay then explain why your first instinct to me texting you Jaehyun can’t come today was replying with ‘oh so we’re rescheduling?’ instead of celebrating or whatever you do when Jaehyun’s busy?” and there it was; another thing Doyoung couldn’t logically explain even though he would love to.

Not having an explanation didn’t mean Doyoung wouldn’t try to lie his way around it, though. “I’m just so used to him always bothering that I assumed that it’s not happening without him, that’s all,” Doyoung knew how weak the lie is, but he hoped that if he says it with enough confidence, it would sound believable.

“I just don’t understand why it is such a hassle for you to admit that you like him. He literally likes you too,” Taeyong tried to push Doyoung again.

“He doesn’t like me, he’s just disappointed that I rejected him,” Doyoung regretted saying that right away. Not necessarily because he wouldn’t think it’s true, at least partially, but because the look on Taeyong’s face told him that he has a lecture coming, possibly a very loud one.

“Literally shut up,” Taeyong started, not yet raising his voice. “That shit happened months ago and the only one who seems to be coming back to it is you,” Doyoung wasn’t really taken aback by how progressively louder Taeyong got with every word, because that’s how he usually got his points across with Doyoung. “Jaehyun liked you from the very beginning and that’s the reason why he always asks if you’re tagging along, that’s why he’s always reminding me to invite you too, that’s why he gets sad when you’re not hanging out with us or when he’s not able to join, he’s liked you for months and that’s why he’s still trying, not because you fucking rejected him,” Taeyong took a deep breath.

Doyoung thought that that was the end of the lecture, but turns out his friend just needed to get more oxygen before continuing. “You reject him every single time you see him and every single time he ends up hurt, but he’s still trying. Not because you’re a challenge to him, but because he wants to try, he wants to commit, and I wouldn’t be yelling at you right now if you actually disliked him, but I know you Doyoung and I can fucking see that you like him back, but for some reason you’re not letting yourself accept that, so please figure your shit out,” that’s when Taeyong finished his speech and abruptly stood up to leave Doyoung’s apartment.

Doyoung didn’t chase after him or anything, just said bye before Taeyong closed the door behind him, because Taeyong always left when he got mad — or made Doyoung leave. But they were friends for long enough to know that it doesn’t really mean anything except Taeyong needing some air because he hates getting angry, especially at Doyoung.

However, Doyoung also knew that Taeyong doesn’t get angry for nothing; it always takes him a lot to actually yell, so the whole thing was stressing him out way more than Doyoung would have guessed. That’s exactly why Doyoung decided to actually think about everything and try to see if there’s any truth to what Taeyong told him.

It didn’t take him too long to admit that he really doesn’t hate Jaehyun; he probably never hated him, but for some reason he convinced himself that he did. Sure, the first time they met left a weird aftertaste in Doyoung’s mind, but it definitely wasn’t enough of a reason to hate someone; Jaehyun was horny and tried to shoot his shot, that’s it. All the times after that it was still just Jaehyun trying to shoot his shot over and over again, and that’s what always made Doyoung mad. But why?

Doyoung knew that Jaehyun likes him in one way or another, but he’s spent the past few months believing that it wasn’t really genuine; Taeyong made it very clear that it is, though. Doyoung was hurting Jaehyun and that in itself made him want to figure this whole thing out, because he knew that he doesn’t actually want to hurt him.

But Doyoung was hurting too, knowing that Jaehyun’s only really interested in sex. The first time they met, he made it clear that he’s not one to commit and while it wasn’t a problem for Doyoung then because he wasn’t interested in Jaehyun, it hurt him now.

Oh. _Oh._

He didn’t hate Jaehyun, he just hated the fact that he couldn’t be with Jaehyun.

Doyoung wasn’t sure what to do with that revelation. He didn’t want to tell Taeyong because a. he probably wasn’t even home yet and b. he would have to admit that he’s the one who can’t handle rejection, not Jaehyun.

He didn’t want to tell Jaehyun because, well, he couldn’t handle rejection, and that practically wasted all his options. Doyoung had other friends, sure, but he didn’t really want to talk about this with anyone else.

And so, Doyoung didn’t say anything. All he did was stop saying he hates Jaehyun and instead of being mean to Jaehyun when he tried something, Doyoung simply ignored him. Doyoung thought that it’s an alright plan; he wouldn’t be hurting Jaehyun like this.

Except that he was hurting him even more like this.

“Did I do something?” Jaehyun asked timidly when they were hanging out at Taeyong’s place. It’s been two weeks since Doyoung came to terms with his own feelings and two weeks since he started practically ignoring Jaehyun’s existence.

Doyoung knew that he fucked up when he saw the sad expression on Jaehyun’s face. “No, you’re all good,” Doyoung wasn’t sure how to go around the topic without admitting that there’s a possibility that he’s in love with Jaehyun.

“Why are you acting like I don’t exist then?” Jaehyun pushed again. Doyoung heard Jaehyun say a lot of things ever since they started hanging out, but he’s never heard Jaehyun sound this defeated.

“I just didn’t want to keep acting like I hate you when it’s not true,” it wasn’t the full reason, but Doyoung hoped it would be enough to satisfy Jaehyun’s feelings.

But it wasn’t. “You ignoring my entire existence makes me feel like you hate me a lot more than your eye rolls did,” Jaehyun explained. He wasn’t looking at Doyoung when talking and honestly, it was probably a good thing, because Doyoung wasn’t sure how convincing he could sound if he had to look Jaehyun in the eyes.

“Well you shouldn’t feel like that,” Doyoung knew he worded that very poorly the second the words left his mouth, but he didn’t say anything else to elaborate.

“And how exactly am I supposed to feel, Doyoung?” _fuck,_ Jaehyun looked at him. “How exactly am I supposed to feel after months of you actively rejecting me every single time we see each other and then out of nowhere you start ignoring me altogether? I thought it’s all a joke, you know? Even though it hurt every time you said something mean, I didn’t actually think you hate me, I thought I have a chance,” Jaehyun was raising his voice slightly, and for a second Doyoung questioned where is Taeyong, considering this was his apartment, but he figured that Jaehyun probably told him that he’s planning to talk to Doyoung. That’s why he’s been _getting water_ for over five minutes now.

“But now you’re ignoring me altogether and I’m inclined to think that this is it; this is you officially telling me to fuck off, and if that’s what you want then sure, I’ll get over it eventually I suppose, but don’t fucking make me feel bad for feeling this way. I like you a lot and it’s cruel of you to think that you telling me to just don’t _feel like that_ is gonna do shit,” Jaehyun finished.

Doyoung wasn’t sure what to say. After everything Jaehyun’s just told him, he was left confused because Jaehyun made it all sound very real; he made it sound like it was about a lot more than getting Doyoung to bed. There’s no way he would sound and look _this_ hurt if it was just about that.

Being the cause of so much of Jaehyun’s pain made Doyoung feel angry; angry towards himself for not noticing what he’s doing. He didn’t know how to apologize for something like that, he didn’t know where to start, but he knew that he needs to say something. Doyoung decided to risk it; he was willing to risk himself getting hurt in exchange for possibly easing Jaehyun’s pain — the pain Doyoung’s responsible for.

“I like you, Jaehyun,” he breathed out. “I’m not sure when I started liking you and how the feeling grew this strong without me noticing, but I like you so much,” Jaehyun was just staring at him as if he was deciding whether he wants to leave or not, and Doyoung understood that, but he didn’t want Jaehyun to leave before he listens to everything Doyoung has to say.

“The cause or timeline doesn’t matter, though. What matters is that I like you and that I’m a coward. I thought that this whole time all you wanted from me was sex, and so I kept rejecting you over and over again; kept hurting you. I was avoiding you hurting me by avoiding my own feelings and in the end avoiding you all together and I’m sorry for that,” Doyoung said. There might’ve been some other things he could’ve said, but as of right now, he felt like he said all he needed to say, and it was up to Jaehyun to decide the next move.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jaehyun asked before laughing. But it wasn’t an amused laugh in any way, it sounded desperate — as if Jaehyun only laughed to distract himself from doing anything else. “All this just because you were scared?” Doyoung looked at Jaehyun then and noticed that there’s tears in his eyes, but he didn’t look sad, he looked frustrated.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun,” was all Doyoung could say.

“Was I not obvious enough about my feelings for you? About how fucking real they are?” Doyoung thought back to the past months and all the encounters with Jaehyun and very quickly realized that yes, Jaehyun was very obvious.

“You were, I’m just stupid,” Doyoung sighed. He couldn’t believe himself and what he’s allowed this to become. If he wasn’t so blinded by their first few interactions, Doyoung would see that Jaehyun was absolutely gone for him. Jaehyun always took care of him in one way or another; he made sure to text him when Doyoung wasn’t with them to ask if he’s okay, ordered food when he overheard Doyoung complaining to Taeyong about how hungry he is. Jaehyun did all that and more and all Doyoung focused on was the sexual jokes he made here and there. “I’m so sorry, Jaehyun,” Doyoung said once again.

Jaehyun didn’t say anything for a while and Doyoung was worried that he was actually about to leave, but then he spoke again. “Stop saying sorry and kiss me,” he said. Doyoung just stared at him because he was sure he must’ve heard wrong. “I’ve been waiting for this for months, Doyoung, so please, kiss me,” and Doyoung didn’t hesitate after that.

Kissing Jaehyun felt like seeing flowers grow after a long winter. Despite how he acted, despite all the bold remarks he’s made, Jaehyun’s kisses were shy, slow, tender, and Doyoung very quickly realized that he absolutely adores the way Jaehyun’s lips feel on his; absolutely adores the soft smile he can feel against his lips, and absolutely adores the person kissing him.

Doyoung might have been stupid for forcing himself to believe Jaehyun feels a certain way without actually talking to Jaehyun about it, but he knew he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He wouldn't let Jaehyun go for as long as Jaehyun will have him. "I'm sorry," Doyoung whispered against Jaehyun's lips when they pulled away from the kiss to breathe. 

"I said stop saying sorry," Jaehyun smiled and held Doyoung's hand. It was weirdly innocent for what Jaehyun made himself out to be with all his sexual jokes that weren't really jokes at all, but Doyoung liked it. It just confirmed in his mind that Jaehyun doesn't want to just jump to bed with him and leave the next day. 

"Guess you'll have to shut me up," Doyoung teased before kissing Jaehyun again. 

“Fucking finally,” Taeyong said upon finally coming back with his water.

…

Doyoung wasn’t one to hate people. Sure, there have been people he was irritated with here and there, but no one he would actually hate. However, something about Jaehyun made Doyoung feel things he’s never felt before and somehow the feelings only grew stronger each time Doyoung had the _misfortune_ of talking to Jaehyun.

It took Doyoung way too long to realize that he doesn't hate Jaehyun, that he's never hated him in the first place; he's just never liked anyone as much as he likes Jaehyun.


End file.
